Spirited away 2: Kohaku's Rescue
by Pamila
Summary: 6 years have passed since Chihiro has been to the spirit world, but with her new boyfriend she has forgotten all about her childhood love, until her best friend Rini reminds her, but Rini might be the only one to go save him from Yubaba this time. HakuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction of Rini

Everything had changed since Chihiro had moved into your town. You were the quite, friend-less girl who sat in the back of the class and stared silently out the window during class.

Ever since your mother died, you had been distant and depressive, even thinking about killing yourself, but you didn't want to be disowned by your family because of it. _(In Japanese culture, Suicide is like huge and the family disowns you) _

When she came into school, she was the only person to talk to you, the only person to understand, and ever since that day, you two have been the best of friends.

Your name is Rini, and today is your 16th birthday and Chihiro is spending the day with you, explaining to you're her adventures in Yubaba's land in the broken down carnival.

"And that was the last time I saw Haku. He said he was going to leave Yubaba, but I think he stayed, but it doesn't bother me too much, not since I met Hikaru." Chihiro smiled, leaning against a pillow on her inflatable mattress in your bedroom.

You smiled down to her.

"We should go back there, save Haku is he's still there, you know?"

Chihiro looked to you oddly before smiling and nodding.

"That sounds wonderful, Rini! Let's do it tomorrow!"

"Yea!" You smiled before doing your friend handshake.

You smiled as you rolled over and put out the light, just laying on your bed and staring at your glow in the dark stars on your ceiling, thinking about the world that Yubaba and Haku lived in.

It sounded so wonderful, all those beautiful sights, and Haku was even a dragon! The spirit of the Kohaku River that was once there, but now is gone, maybe that's why he didn't come back through the door.

You smiled at the thought of meeting him. He sounded so nice, so interesting, and you've never met a spirit before, at least, you didn't think you did.

Next day

School was horrid. Chihiro went home early, not feeling so well, and even after you both promised to save Haku from Yubaba's hold, now you'd have to wait until Chihiro was all better to go.

You sighed as you sat next to Chihiro's bed as she slept. You didn't want to wake her, but you wanted to ask her if you could go alone, you felt compelled to help someone who saved your best, and only friends life.

That's when she began to stir and you smiled.

"Hey, Chihiro," You smiled, taking her hand in your gently and she smiled back to you tiredly.

"Sorry about this, Rini, I guess I was getting too sick, I knew I should have said something to mother last night,"

"It's alright, Chihiro, just as long as you get well soon, I can't wait to help Haku,"

"Why not go then?"

You blinked a bit.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, If your gone for longer then a week, then I'll come looking for you, I should be better by then, Rini, but you go if you feel so compelled to help,"

She smiled to you, knowing you all these years have defiantly paid off now.

You smiled and nodded before kissing her hand.

"Alright, Chihiro, I'll try bringing him back as fast as I can," You smiled before standing up but she suddenly grabbed the end of your skirt.

"Wait, I need to tell you about that world, I may not remember everything completely, but I remember a lot of what NOT to do,"

You turned back to her and sat down beside her once more.

"You need to keep your clothes hidden and with you at all times, and you also need something with only your name on it so you can remember, if Yubaba gets your name and you forget it, then you wont be able to come home, also, when you get there you need to eat a pea sized amount of their food or you'll disappear, and one last thing, go to Kamajii, the boiler name, he'll get you a job at the bathhouse if necessary, alright? Just tell him your friends of Sen, or say Chihiro alright?"

You smiled quickly and nodded, becoming excited about the whole thing, but what would happen if you couldn't return? Your father would be devastated, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered now was that you got Kohaku back so that Chihiro could be reunited with her childhood lover, though they wouldn't be together because of Hikaru, Chihiro's boyfriend, but hey, You'd all be together again, and you'd have another friend!

You skipped your way home, feeling happy as ever as you entered the house and began to get ready, writing many things down, including your own name and putting your childhood blanket in your back pack, you never go anywhere with out it, your mother gave it to you.

You smiled before looking to the clock, in about two hours the sun would be setting, and thank god your father was on a business trip for a week, or you wouldn't be doing this. Convenient no?

You smiled as you put back on your shoes and started towards the trail, this would be an adventure beyond any adventure!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Haku

_**Start**___

You walked to the front of the theme park entrance and stopped as you stared up to the building made of plaster.

"This is it," you muttered, gripping onto the locket that hung around your neck. It was a gift from your mother when you were born. You placed two pictures in it, one of the three of you: your mother, father and yourself before she died and the other side was of Chihiro and you only a couples days ago.

You always had them with you, no matter where you were because of that locket.

"Kaa-san, watch over me please," You smiled before slipping the locket back under your shirt and starting in through the doorway.

**(Kaa-san is mother) **

You looked around as you slowly trotted along through the hallway until the room came into view and you stopped to look around some more. It was just as Chihiro had explained to you!

You smiled brighter as you ran to the door to find the most beautiful open field.

"Oh Kaa-san, I wish you could see this with me! Its beautiful!" You smiled before beginning towards the theme park, where you would some how find Kohaku, or at least the bathhouse.

_**A bit later**_

You walked up through the theme park until you came to that very bathhouse where Chihiro met Haku and you smiled as you stepped onto the bridge and looked around until you saw the small door.

_There, that's where I need to go to get to Kamajii's to get a job,_ You thought to yourself before hearing the train and you looked down over the side of the bridge to see it go scooting by and you smiled.

"Everything is exactly as she-" You stopped as you looked over to your right to find a tall boy with midnight blue/black hair and the most beautiful green eyes you had ever seen, standing beside you, staring at you for a long moment.

"You shouldn't-"

"Your Haku, aren't you?" You cut him off and he blinked, looking to you suspiciously.

"Hai, that I am, and you are?" He questioned, beginning to circle you, trying to figure you out as you smiled before you suddenly hugged him.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Rini, a friend of Chihiro's! I'm here to help you back to the human world!" You smiled, hugging him tighter and he froze as soon as you mentioned Chihiro's name.

"You." He paused, "You know Chihiro?"

"She's my best friend," You smiled, pulling away from him.

"Then you defiantly shouldn't be here!" He cried, pushing you towards the exit. "Go! Hurry! Get on the other side of the river before nightfall comes! I'll distract them! Go!"

"No," You said bluntly as the lights began to light.

"But you must go!"

"I will not without you, so get used to it, Kohaku,"

He stopped and looked to you for a minute.

"That's my name?" he questioned, trying to remember and you chuckled.

"Hai. Kohaku River. You're a river spirit, but the river was filled in a long time ago, so that's why you cant find your way home, remember now?"

He blinked, suddenly remembering everything before he smiled to you.

"You are an interesting woman, you know this?"

"Hai, Hai I do." You smiled before starting to the small door.

"Where are you going!?"

"Kamajii's."

"Nani?"(**What?) **

"To get a job, Silly!" You giggled before opening the small door, only to have your wrist suddenly grabbed and you looked up to see Kohaku standing there.

"But, you shouldn't be here! You need to go back to the human world, I'll follow after you shortly, alright?"

"That's what you told Chihiro 6 years ago, Kohaku, I'm not going back home without you, now are you going to help me to Kamajii's and not disappear from the spirit world, or are you going to let me die?"

He stayed silent for a moment, noticing the determination in your eyes. Though you were friends with Chihiro, you were defiantly nothing like the old Chihiro, you were someone with a lot of secrets and a lot of knowledge, and he respected that.

A smile soon played on his face before pushing you through the small door and helping you out the back to where the staircase was.

"All right, here," he said, pulling something from his pocket. "Eat this,"

He handed you something and you instantly took it and popped it into your mouth and chewed it. After coming all this way to get there, you weren't planning on disappearing before you were even able to get a job.

"Alright, now we go down the steps, right?" You asked.

Haku nodded before starting down the stairs quickly.

"Come on, it wont support the weight for long so we must hurry," he called as he quickly ran down the steps and you followed behind him as quickly as possible, hoping you didn't fall through, or fall off, that would totally suck.

"I never thought I'd hear about Chihiro again," Haku muttered as you both made it onto solid ground.

"She would have gone with me, but she got sick so I went on my own," You smiled as you walked past him, towards Kamajii's boiler room.

"I miss her," He muttered, following behind.

You stopped and looked to him a bit sadly.

"Yea about that, Um, well, you see, Chihiro has a boyfriend now..."

Haku blinked slightly before you saw a sadness come into his eyes and you couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

"You should have helped yourself as well, so you both could have gone together, that would have been better, Haku, but who am I to lecture? Sorry bud," You said, placing your hand on his shoulder and he just nodded, starting to walk towards Kamajii's and you sighed sadly before following behind him.

You felt sorry for the poor guy, oh well, you could feel sorry for him later, now you needed to persuade Kamajii into a job.

_**To be continued **_


End file.
